Let Me Help
by Sigzix
Summary: They thought it was impossible, but Sonic just might be dealing with depression. What happens when the Hylian princess tries to pull him out of it? Dedicated to my girlfriend, Sophie. Beta Reader wanted.
1. Chapter 1

It's been a while, huh?

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros.

* * *

It was early in the afternoon and the weather was beautiful at the time as Summer began to start.. As the sun shined bright in the sky, something could be seen flying through the fields slightly above ground level. It left a sparkling trail over the colorful flowers as it flew over the meadows. It was Kirby flying on his beloved Warp Star, enjoying his free time and wearing that contagious, joyful smile of his. But the pink little guy wasn't alone.

As Kirby flew in the air, someone was running at the same speed as the Warp Star. But it wouldn't be long until the little yellow mouse passed Kirby and was running faster than Kirby flew. The little yellow mouse was Pikachu, running through the fields as the wind blew through his short fur. He felt the same way as Kirby, happy because he had free time as well. Since it was Summer time, the tournament had ended and anyone who competed could come to and leave the mansion as they pleased.

They weren't the only ones in the meadow though. As Kirby and Pikachu continued to race, Zelda, Popo, and Nana were watching the two from far away as they sat down on the ground. Popo and Nana weren't wearing their parkas or mittens, but simply wore T-shirts instead. As for Zelda, she wore the same white and purple dress she wore two years ago. She's the only one out of the five to go through any physical change since the Subspace incident, since her long, brunette hair is now a braided ponytail. She was sitting between Popo and Nana, with an arm wrapped around the two children.

"You can do it, Pikachu!", Popo yelled.

"Go, Kirby! I know you can win!", Nana yelled.

Zelda simply smiled as she continued to watch Kirby and Pikachu race. But the smile slowly faded as she began to think about one of her friends. "Hey Popo?"

Popo looked up at her. "Yeah, Zelda?"

"Has Sonic left the mansion? He usually plays with you whenever he has the time, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, you're right.", Popo answered. "He should still be here though. I saw him earlier this morning, but he looked a little sad."

"You're right.", Nana said, looking at her brother. "He looked sad yesterday too. I asked him if anything was wrong, but he didn't answer me. He just went inside his room instead."

"Is that so?", Zelda said.

"Uh-huh.", Nana replied. "Also, he's been wearing something around his neck. I think he started wearing it since the week before the tournament was over."

"Yeah, you're right. I saw it too. I think it was a necklace, but I couldn't get a good look at it because he was holding it to his chest in his hand.", Popo said.

Meanwhile, Kirby was gaining speed as he leaned forward, holding on to the edges of the Warp Star. By doing this, he was able to catch up to Pikachu. Pikachu saw Kirby right beside him and smiled at him. Kirby smiled back and waved a hand at Pikachu as he passed the him.

_'He really thinks he can beat me, huh?'_,Pikachu thought. _'Well he can wipe that out of his head.'_

Sparks began to erupt from his red cheeks as he was gaining more speed. Kirby, laughing because he thought he was going to win the race, looked back and saw Pikachu catching up to him. He started to panic, since he couldn't go any faster on his Warp Star.

_'Awww. I knew I should have used Dragoon...', _Kirby thought as he continued to look at Pikachu. But when he looked ahead, he saw the finish mark and his smile widened. _'I could still make it! I just have to get a little faster and I'll be okay!' _

There was something waiting at the finish mark, which was the top of a giant, green hill. A metallic tan-colored robot with a head shaped like a rectangular prism. It's body is a long tube shape while the base of the body was almost the same shape as the head. It's arms are red and are attached to the rectangular base of the body. The Robotic Operating Buddy, or R.O.B. for short, was standing completely still and motionless at the top of the hill waiting for Kirby and Pikachu to come towards him.

Kirby began to push forward on his Warp Star, trying to gain more speed. _'Come oooon. Just a little more.' _He looked beside him and saw Pikachu running, which kind of worried him. He was so caught up in the race, he forgot that the race was just for fun. As Pikachu began to run at a higher speed, he was leaving trails of sparks behind him.

"So neither of you have an idea of what was around Sonic's neck?", Zelda asked, looking at Popo.

"I think I do.", Nana said, nudging on Zelda's arm.

"You do?", Zelda said, turning her head to Nana.

"Yeah. I don't think it was a necklace though. It looked like something clear or blue hanging on a string around his neck. That's all I know.", Nana replied.

"Hmmm... It might have something to do with why he's been like this lately. Do you know how long he's been depressed? Do you know when he started keeping himself in his room?", Zelda asked.

"Yeah. It's been a week... I just hope he doesn't stay like this any longer...", Nana said with her head down, playing with blades of grass between her fingers. "He's always so happy when he plays with us, as if we were family. He even called me his little sister..."

"Yeah...", Popo said as he lowered his head. "He called me his little brother..."

Zelda began to grow slightly sad, hearing what her little friends were saying. She knew Sonic would never turn his head from any of the children when they called him. She knew he would never be depressed about anything. But why is the hedgehog like this now? She didn't know about anything he could be sad about. He may have lost the tournament, but he was still glad he got to participate. She looked back at Kirby and Pikachu, who were still racing each other. Zelda then unwrapped her arms from Popo and Nana and stood up.

"I'm going to go find Sonic. Is that okay with you both?" Zelda asked.

Popo and Nana both nodded. "It's okay, we'll be fine.", Popo replied.

"You might want to look in his room first. I have a feeling he might be in there..." Nana advised.

"You're sure about it, are you?" Zelda said.

Nana nodded. "Yeah..."

Zelda nodded as well and kneeled down. "Don't worry.", She said as she looked at Nana. She then turned her head to Popo. "I'm sure I can do something to help him. Tell me who wins, okay?"

She planted a kiss on Popo and Nana's head before she turned around and walked towards the mansion, hoping there was a way she could cheer him up.

_'I just can't see why Sonic would be depressed. There must be some way for him to become like this. But how bad is this depression? If it's so negative that he would ignore the girl he sees as a sister, it must be terrible.' _She then thought about what Nana said minutes ago. _'Does it have anything to do with the thing around Sonic's neck that they were talking about? And if so, why would he wear it?'_

_

* * *

_

I wanted to take a break from Apocalypse and see if I could do better with my writing skills with this story. What do you think?

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros.

* * *

As Zelda continued to walk through the meadows to the mansion, she thought about Sonic the entire way. Was he hiding something from his friends? Was he really upset because he lost? Was he upset because the tournament was over? Was there anything going wrong back home? What happen to him back then. Did someone he loved die? These were the questions going on through her head. She was actually a little determined to find out what was wrong, since she knew nothing of his past.

That's when she realized that Sonic had never spoke of his past to anyone in the mansion in his life. He never spoke of his parents, his siblings, or his childhood. After the Subspace incident, she even tried to find out about his past by talking to Crazy Hand, but even he didn't know a thing about the teen's troubles, if he had any. Crazy Hand did say Master Hand should have known about Sonic's past, since he had to learn of every competitor's origins. But Master Hand never told Crazy Hand of Sonic's origins, since he didn't plan on entering Sonic in the Brawl tournament. He would never get a chance to tell Crazy Hand of Sonic's origins, due to his death by the hands of Tabuu, the ruler of Subspace.

She had a choice not to try and talk to Sonic, but she wanted to help. Ever since Sonic gave her a talk a year ago after hearing about her life, she had been grateful about it ever since. She showed signs of interest in the things Sonic had done and talked about. She actually admired him as a greater friend after hearing about his care-free nature, his respect towards women, and his way of protecting the people he loved. But she also heard of negative things about him. His disobedience of the law, his life-endangering recklessness, and his over-confident ego. But after seeing the way he showed love for the children, Zelda knew he was more good than bad.

Hearing about what she heard from Popo and Nana, she grew worried about Sonic. What could have happened to cause him to go from a happy, care-free nature to a depressed state like what she heard from the children? It must have been something terrible that happened to him to cause this. But what was it? Zelda was determined to find out what was wrong. She thought Crazy Hand still might know something about Sonic. So she decided to talk to him first.

Meanwhile...

"Hmmmm. Whooo to pick? Whooooooo to piiiick?", Crazy Hand said to only himself.

He was just a giant ghost shaped like a hand, but he occasionally twitched and curled his fingers as if he was arthritic. He was floating alone in his room, the Final Destination from the melee tournament years ago, looking for newcomers to enter the next tournament. The way his older brother has done it is the same way he's doing it right now. He was floating over a glass ball, which was formerly pitch-black and under the Final Destination stage. The ball showed images of heroes or villians, giving him the choice to pick anyone. As he touched the glass ball with his finger, a different image was shown in the ball.

"Wow, look at this guy. He's from Oddworld and... Wait a minute... Is his name really Stranger?"

He was about to tap the glass ball, but decided to enter him.

"If this guy's name really is Stranger, then the tournament might get a little stranger... And that's what I want!"

He snapped his fingers as the glass ball glowed blue. All he could do now was wait, which was difficult for him to do. He hovered around his massive room, hoping Stranger would accept the invite. As he did this, he started to become jittery, due to his excitement about the next tournament. Since his older brother had died, he had taken control of the tournament. He was doing everything he watched Master Hand do back then, in order to keep the tournament from being discontinued. He would become silent sometimes though. As he continued to work, he would think about his brother, which caused him to remain still and silent for hours. He may have seemed like it, but he just couldn't get over his death. But he kept going and so did the tournament.

He continued to hover around and wait until he heard a knock coming from somewhere

"Yeah?", he shouted.

"It's Zelda. I need to talk to you."

Crazy Hand snapped his fingers again and a door randomly appeared beside him.

"Come in!", he shouted again.

The door opened and Zelda walked into the Final Destination.

"Hey, Zelda! How's my favorite little princess doing?", he said as he patted the top of her head with his large index finger. He actually did this to all of his friends in the mansion whenever he greeted them.

"I'm fine,", Zelda said as she straightened the hair on her head because of what Crazy Hand did. "but I have a question."

"Go ahead, shoot away.", he said. He then turned back to the ball, but it was still glowing. But he continued to stare at the ball, anxiously waiting for Stranger to accept. "I'm listening."

"I wanted to know if you have any knowledge of Sonic's pa-"

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you!", Crazy Hand interrupted, still staring at the ball.

"What is it?" Zelda asked. She was kind of upset, since Crazy Hand interrupted her, but at least she knew he was listening.

"I've been doing some thinking, but I want to know what you think before I do it."

"Well it depends. What were y-"

"Cooome ooooooon." Crazy Hand interrupted again. He began to punch down on the floor of his room. "Why don't you just TAKE THE DANG INVITE?", he said before he stopped punching on the ground.

"...Again, what were you thinking of?", Zelda asked, irritated by the giant hand.

"Hm? ...Oh, yeah. I was thinking of leaving Sonic out of the next tournament." Crazy Hand said, ...still looking at the ball.

"...What?", Zelda said, by surprise by what Crazy Hand said. "W-why are you thinking of that?"

"Well...", he said. "He's been upset about something. And he hasn't been doing well on the last tournament."

"About his depr-"

"Did you know that he's been slipping since I asked him about his family in the second half?", Crazy Hand interrupted...again.

"I know that, but that's-... Wait a minute...", Zelda said. "Did you just say you ASKED Sonic about his parents?"

"Well...yeah.", Crazy hand said. "What's wrong with that?"

"Does this mean you don't know about Sonic's past?", Zelda asked.

"I wish I did,", Crazy Hand replied, still staring at the ball. "but no. Why do you wanna know about his past anyway? You two are friends, but I've barely seen you two talk to each other. You might just say "Hi." whenever you pass by him, but that's it. Why do you wanna know so much more about him all of a sudden?"

"That's what I've been trying tell you. The reason why I wanted to know about this is because Popo and Nana recently told me about Sonic. They said he looked sad and depressed, but they don't know why he's like this now."

This grabbed Crazy Hand's attention. He turned away from the glowing ball and looked at Zelda. "So if I'm right, ...you wanted to know if he's sad about what happened back then."

Zelda nodded. "That's exactly right. That might be the reason why he's been failing. He might be too distracted by something that happened to him."

"So what should I do about Sonic?" Crazy Hand asked. "Should I tell him to leave?"

"No.", Zelda replied. "There must be some way we could figure out what's wrong with him."

"Y'know, Zelda,", Crazy Hand said. "you could just ask him what's wrong."

"Nana said told me that she already tried to talk to him, but he didn't respond to her.", she said.

"He wouldn't talk to Nana? But he loves the little girl!", Crazy Hand said. He looked back at the ball, but it was still glowing. He remained quiet though. But in his mind...

_'TAAAAAAAKE IIIIIIIIIT!'_

He sighed before he looked back at Zelda. "It sounds worse than I thought. But he SHOULD be able to talk to you."

"Are you sure?", Zelda asked.

"Yup. He probably didn't talk to Nana because he thought she was too young to understand what was wrong. But since you're twenty and Sonic's nineteen, he might speak up to you."

"...But you can't guarantee this, can you?", Zelda said.

"Nope..." Crazy Hand replied.

"Oh..." Zelda lowered her head as she began to grow sad again, since her friend was going to be dismissed from the tournament and never come back.

Crazy Hand looked at her frown and sighed again. He didn't like it whenever any of his friends grew sad, especially the children. He then spoke. "I'll tell you what though.", he said. "If you can't get anything from out of him, just come back to me and I'll take you to the person who just might know more about Sonic, okay?"

Zelda raised her head, hearing this. "Really? You could do that?"

"Of course! But I want you to talk to him first. If you can bring his spirits up again, he might be his regular self again. And that ALSO means he'll be able to fight like he did when he fought Tabuu. Okay?", Crazy Hand advised.

"Oh, yes sir.", Zelda said as her frown quickly became a grin. "Thank you, Crazy." She then walked away and made her way to the door. When she exited Crazy Hand's room and shut the door, Crazy Hand snapped his fingers, which caused the door to disappear.

He looked back at his ball again, but it was still glowing blue, which meant Stranger didn't accept the invite yet.

"Is Crazy Hand gonna have to choke this guy?"

* * *

There are authors out there that think Crazy Hand is stupid, just because he's insane. AuraChannleChris, the dogmatic guy who thinks he knows every character's personality but really doesn't, even said Crazy Hand was retarded.

This is what people need to learn: Just because someone is insane or weird doesn't means they're retarded, stupid, or dumb.

Also, Stranger is a character from a game called Oddworld: Stranger's Wrath. He was actually awarded best new character back in 2005. I don't care what you say, that game and that character are AWESOME.

I actually planned to have this chapter posted the day after the first one. But since I was in Washington D.C., I was getting the worst connections ever. I had to walk to a Panera Bread just to post this.

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros.**

* * *

It's been four hours since Zelda talked to As Crazy Hand continued staring dumbly at the glowing, blue ball, he couldn't help but think of what could be causing Sonic to be in a troubled mood. He was also still waiting for a bounty hunter named Stranger to accept his invititation, and was getting more impatient every minute that passed by, hoping that the man from Oddworld would make the insane spirit's next tourney more interesting. He started to jitter as he waited, tapping his pinky finger with no rythym while his index finger wiggled. His jittering became worse, tapping his fingers to the rythym of a rock song called Scatterbrain that was playing in his mind.

"Bitch..., if you do not take the damn invite, I WILL SHOVE MY THREE FINGERS SO FAR UP YO-"

Someone else banged on the door. "Hey, keep it down! I can hear you and the kids probably did too!"

"How'd you hear that, Sonic?"

"I could hear you from the living room!"

Crazy snapped his fingers and the door magically appeared once again. "Come in, buddy."

The door opened and in walked Maurice "Sonic" the Hedgehog. He was a blue furred, anthropomorphic, nineteen year old hedgehog. His quills were usually long, but they were cut just for his liking. He had grown since he was in the mansion nearly four years ago, growing nearly as tall as Zelda. His eyes were green and he wore abnormally large red shoes with white straps and a gold buckle on each.

He shook his head as he sighed and kicked the door closed. "What are you yelling about anyway?"

"Umm... I don't even know. I've just been waiting for a guy to TAKE THAT DAMN INVITE, YOU FUGLY SON OF A FA-"

"Dude!" Sonic yelled.

"I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR SEVENTEEN MINUTES AND THIRTY-FIVE SECONDS NOW!" Crazy yelled, not even realizing that the time he said he was waiting for the acception was completely wrong.

"Only that long? Man, you're impatient! You're acting like you've been waiting for me to be awesome again!"

"You're calling ME impatient, huh? Tch, Nana told me YOU couldn't wait to ride the rollercoaster with her and Popo, so you paid people to cut them in line!"

Sonic was silent for seconds. "She told you that...?"

Crazy nodded. "Yep, you little rat. Also, Zelda wanted to talk to you."

Sonic's ears perked. "Seriously?"

Crazy nodded again. "I think she wanted to talk to you about-" He suddenly formed a fist and slammed himself on the floor next to the hedgehog. "WHY WON'T THIS UGLY MOTHER-FATHER TAKE THE INVITE?"

Sonic sighed and shook his head. "It hasn't even been an hour! For all we know, this guy's asleep! Ever think about that?"

Crazy Hand felt a tad dumb for not thinking of it. "Oh..."

"Anyway, where is she now?" Sonic asked.

"I'm preeetty sure she went to your room to talk to you." He said as he started to roll the glowing ball. "Come on, you fugly man, just take the invite..." He had completely forgotten what Sonic just said minutes ago.

Sonic just sighed and shook his head. _'Why haven't I Axe Kicked this guy yet...?' _"Anyway, what did Zelda want to talk to me about?"

"Hm? Oh, I told her that you've been slipping in the tournament for some time and- You know what, I'm just gonna say it. You SUCKED this year."

He sighed again. "...Yeah..."

"And I told her that you've been acting weird ever since I asked you about your parents."

"Crazy... If I didn't tell you, what makes you think I would tell her?"

"Well, you're gonna have to tell SOMEONE about this wittle problem you have, or I'm gonna have to talk to my father to figure out myself." Crazy said.

Sonic stayed silent.

"Besides.." Crazy continued. "You two can probably get closer and become REAL friends instead of having small chats."

Sonic slowly nodded. "Well, yeah, that'd be nice..."

"Then stop acting like a thirty-five year-old emo hiding behind a concrete wall, MAN UP, and tell her about your problems." Crazy demanded. "Let whatever happen after that happen."

"...Alright..." Sonic mumbled before walking out the door.

Crazy looked back at the orb, still glowing. "I really should visit my family more often..., especially Wham Bam Jewel... I'm an awwwwful son..."

* * *

Later, Zelda was looking all over the mansion for the blue rodent. She had searched the courtyard, dining room, and several other places inside and outside of the massive mansion. She returned to the courtyard and sighed, sitting on a bench in the center surroundedby roses in the shape of the Smash Logo.

"Where IS he?"

She looked up at the now cloudy sky and realized that it would soon be dark. She then decided to check on the children and R.O.B. She stood back up and walked to the large wooden door leading to the backyard of the mansion.

Pikachu and Kirby each stared at R.O.B as its eyes glowed various colors. The children continued to stare into the robot's eyes, wide eyed themselves, until its eyes stopped blinking. Their eyes grew wider, anticipating R.O.B's verdict. But it raised both hands instead, signaling a tie. They had been continuously racing since Zelda left them alone hours ago.

"Awww..." Kirby and Pikachu mumbled.

"Sorry, children." R.O.B said in a medium-low, lifeless tone. "You too are perfectly matched in terms of speed when you give it one-hundred percent effort."

"Are they done yet...?" Popo and Nana were still in the same spots Zelda left them in. Popo was drowsily yawning while Nana was laying down on the grass asleep. He felt someone tap him on his right shoulder. He looked up and saw Zelda smiling down at him.

"Hello." She said.

Popo didn't respond. Instead, he yawned again loudly and rubbed his eyes, making Zelda giggle a bit.

"Oh, hi, Zelda..." He fianlly responded.

Zelda laughed even more. "Sleepy, I see."

Popo nodded slowly. "Uh-huh..."

"Well, it's nearly time to come inside, okay?"

"'Kay..." He said, his eyes half closed.

He looked to his left where Nana was, but saw Sonic, smiling at him while holding Nana. Zelda also looked at Sonic and smiled, but only a tad. After hearing what the children and Crazy Hand said about him, she doubted he was happy at the moment.

""Hey, Popo." He said, patting his head.

"Hey..." Popo said as he lazily waved and stood up.

Sonic looked up to Zelda. "Hello, your highness." He joked.

Zelda giggled a bit. "Hello, Sonic."

Nana stirred a bit and opened eyes, looking up at the hedgehog. "Sonic?"

He looked down at her. "Hey, sis."

"Where were you...?" She asked.

His smile instantly vanished. "Oh, I was just...thinking, that's all."

"About what?"

"Meh, it's nothing for you to be worried about..." He answered, putting her down. He then looked at Zelda. "You wanted to talk to me, Princess?"

Surprised he knew, Zelda just nodded. "Yes. How did you know?"

"Crazy told me a while ago. But we should get the kids inside the mansion first." He adviced. He then looked at Pikachu, Kirby and R.O.B walking towards them. "But I guess they already know it's time to come in."

"Hehehe, yeah." Zelda smiled as she brought Popo up to his feet. "Let's go."

"Okay..." Popo said as he yawned again.

"Come on, cutie." Sonic said, holding Nana's hand.

Nana nodded, smiling. "'Kay."

They walked back to the Mansion together as Kirby and Pikachu caught up while R.O.B hovered at a slow pace.

* * *

**...FIVE...TIMES... My brother...deleted my DAMN documents for "More Than a Brother Remake", "Cutest. Army. EVAR.", "Brushstrokes of Insanity", AND this chapter...five...times... I don't even remember what I wrote for this chapter, so I had to start over. AND I have to rewrite the first chapters of all the other stories! And I know a simple "sorry" isn't going to make up for updating this fic for the first time in a WHOLE YEAR, so here's what I'm going to do.**

**I'm gonna give away three download tickets for a free Wiiware game. They're for a game called Grill-Out with Ultra Hand, and it's PREEEETY addicting for me. But I can increase the number of tickets I hand out with YOUR help. If you have a Wii, DSi, DSi XL, or 3DS that you've owned in LESS than a year, you can send me the PIN number under the barcode on the white sticker that you probably peeled off. ALSO, if you own a game for ANY system that had a paper with "Register your software" on it included in the game case. There's also a PIN code on each paper. You can PM me ANY PIN number you find from either the system or the paper in the game case. You don't have to, but I'd appreciate it so I can hand out free game tickets. It's my apology for making you wait for a whole year.**

**There's also a little one-shot story that I entered for a contest I wrote called "A Storm-Filled Night". If you have the time, check that out too. I think you might like it, since I have an "Awwwww..." in four reviews in a row. XD**

**Please fave, review, and alert if you can. And I WILL be a lot quicker with updating.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros.**

* * *

After Zelda and Sonic had gotten the children into their beds, they were standing beside each-other on a large, wooden balcony. Sonic didn't feel well enough to tell her about his problems, and Zelda was afraid to ask him about them, but wanted to help him in some way.

Sonic slowly sighed before speaking, lookinig at her. "So, what did you want to talk about, Princess...?"

"Well..., first of all..., has Crazy told you about your...suffering in the last tournament?" She started.

He slowly nodded. "Yep..."

"Care to tell me why?" She asked.

"Well..., I've just been thinking a lot." He responded.

"About what...? She asked.

"...Ummmm..." Sonic paused. "I'm sorry, but I just don't feel like talkin' about it..."

"Are you sure? I'd like to help you in some way, Sonic." She said, gently placing a hand on his left shoulder.

He looked over his shoulder and then up at Zelda's face. "And I appreciate it that you're trying to help me, don't get it wrong, but... It's just... I-I don't know, I guess I'm just not ready to talk about it..."

"...Alright then..." Zelda said as a frown appeared on her face.

Sonic saw the frown and sighed. He had a feeling he would have to talk to someone about it eventually, and since Zelda wanted to be the one to help him, she was going to be that person he would talk to. "But I guess I could talk about it soon."

She just nodded slowly. "Okay..." But after remembering another thing Crazy Hand said earlier, she lowered her head. "Sonic...?"

"Yeah?"

"There's one more thing I have to tell you..." She said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"...He said he would exclude you from the next tournament, due to your poor record..."

"WHAT?" He nearly yelled.

Zelda nodded. "That's what he told me..."

"Oh man..." He groaned, resting his chin on the rail.

"...Sonic..." Zelda whispered.

"What am I gonna do, Zelda...? I don't want to leave..." He mumbled.

"I know you don't, my friend..." She replied, gently patting his shoulder. "And that's why I want to help you."

Sonic looked back at her. "Really?"

Zelda nodded. "Yes. You still have a fair chance of grabbing Crazy's attention again."

"How?" He asked.

"Simple, Sonic. You have to fight for it." She said. " And you might have to put more effort into it than you have before."

He simply nodded.

"AND you have to set any personal dilemmas you have aside while you do fight. Do you understand?"

Sonic nodded again. "Yeah. But, Zelda?"

"Yes?"

"Why do I have to FIGHT for it? Can't I just talk to him and see if he'll just let me back in?" He asked, scratching his head.

"I'm...not sure..." She answered. "But if that was an option. I'd rather you fight for it instead."

"And why's that?" Sonic asked, quite confused.

"Because..." She paused for a second. "I want to train with you... I've wanted to since I watched you train with Kirby two years ago. Honestly, I think you're amazing in an arena, Sonic."

These compliments were making Sonic blush as he looked up at her. "You really think so...?"

Zelda nodded, smiling at him. "Of course I do."

He smiled at her. "T-thanks. Hehe..."

"You're very welcome." She said, still smiling. "So, will you be able to train with me?"

"Of course I would." He said in an enthusiastic tone.

"Great!" She said, folding her hands together. "When can we start?"

"We can start whenever you want to, Princess." He answered. "Just say when."

"Okay." She paused for a moment, thinking of an appropriate time. "Well... Sonic?"

"Yeah?"

"Umm... I'd actually love to start now."

Sonic was silent again for a few seconds. "...Wha...?"

"I said I would love to start now. I know it's late, but I'm actually pretty eager to start already." She said.

"Uhh... Alrighty then." He said, smiling again.

Zelda's smile grew and she suddenly hugged him, making the blush madly. "Thank you, Sonic."

He was surprised, but was still smiling and patted her back. "Hehehe. No prob at all, Princess. I'll meet you out front, 'kay?"

She let go of him and nodded. "Okay. I'll bring my Light Arrows."

Sonic nodded. "Alright."

She gently patted his shoulder again before leaving to her room. Sonic chuckled to himself and looked up at the Quarter Moon. Sonic THEN realized te last words Zelda just said and his eyes widened.

"D-did she just say...she was bringing her Light Arrows...?" He mentally sighed as he shook his head. "Woooow... She's so beautiful, I wasn't even paying attention to what she said... That's a first for me... Well, since she's bringing her arrows, I guess I know what I'M taking with me." He said as he walked back into the Mansion and closed the large doors behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zelda was waiting for Sonic at the front of the Mansion, with her arrow-filled quiver strapped to her back and holding the bow in her hand. She also continued to think of his situation and his possible exclusion from the tournament as she waited.

_'I'm glad I was able to take his mind off of his personal problems..., but for how long...? I would hate it if a sweet man like him were to bottle these sort of things up and not talk to ANYONE about them. Hopefully, the training will keep his mind off of it...for now.'_

"Wooohooo. Zelda?" Sonic said, standing in front of her and waving his gloved hand holding a ruby red Chaos Emerald in front of her face.

Zelda was snapped out of her thoughts and looked down at Sonic.

"Are you alright, gal?" He asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." She replied, smiling at him.

"You sure? You looked like you were spacing out for a minute there." He said.

"Oh, no, really, I'm fine. I assure you." She said.

"Oh, alright then." He began tossing the Emerald into the air and walking forward, with Zelda following him. "So, were should we go to start training, Princess?"

"Oh, I don't know, really." She answered. "Care to surprise me, Sonic?"

"Gladly." He chuckled as he stopped walking. He then held out his free hand towards the orincess, still smiling. "Just give me your hand..., beautiful."

Her eyes widened as she was surprised by what he had called her. Her cheeks became a tinted red color as she spoke. "...Beautiful...?"

He simply nodded. "Yep. No lie, Princess."

Just hearing it made her feel warm inside. She slowly held his hand and squeezed it.

"Good girl." He joked, making her laugh a bit. He then looked at the blue Chaos Emerald in his hand as it glew brighter.

"Chaos Control." He whispered. The next second, they completely vanished into thin air and were headed to the destination of Sonic's choice.

* * *

**Finished faster than I thought I would. XD**

**And if you still want a free Wiiware game, PM me and I MIGHT give you the download ticket to download the game for yourself.**

**Thank you for reading and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros.**

* * *

Because of the Chaos Emerald's blinding light, Zelda's eyes were closed as Soniic was taking her to their destination. She could her strange blabbering and the wind blowing.

"Zelda, you can open your eyes now." He told her.

She did open her eyes and looked at her surroundings. Looking at the ground first, noticing red steel forming a road, but looked ahead and saw that the road ended with a violet cloud that appeared to be dangerous. She looked away from the red steel road and saw incredibly beautiful but odd plants and grass half as tall as Sonic, but also saw patches of dry land due to what happened in the location they were in. There were strange-looking, but beautiful trees that were taller than the Smash Mansion. She then looked up at the beautiful sky and saw hundreds of millions of multi-colored creatures gathered around an incredibly massive constuction site.

Needless to say, she was speechless by how wonnderful the place appeared to be, besides the construction site emmiting clouds of fog. "S-Sonic? W-where are we?"

Sonic couldn't help but laugh out loud when he heard her stutter. "Welcome to Planet Wisp, your highness."

She looked at him "..._Planet..._Wisp?" She softly said.

He nodded as he let go of her hand. "Yep. The first time I came here was about half a year ago." He then pointed to the colorful crowd floating around the construction site. "See those little guys up there?"

She looked back up at the creatures again. "Yes. Are they dangerous?"

"Nope, not at all! Well..., except for them if you try to get 'em angry." He said, pointing at the violet fog that was eating away at the red steel. "Anyway, they're called Wisps."

"They're named after the planet?" She asked.

"Hmmm... I don't know. They might be named after the planet, or the planet might be named after them. But thinking about it too hard might give me a headache." He joked, looking at her. "Wanna meet 'em? I KNOW you'll love them."

She nodded, smiling at him. "Sure."

"Alright then." He said, grabbing her hand. "Let's go." He began walking towards the violet cloud.

Zelda couldn't help but stare at the dark cloud they were walking towards. "Um, Sonic...?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure we should be getting close to them...?" She said, pointing to the dark cloud still eating away at the steel road.

"Yeah, they're fine. Just try not to get them angry, 'kay?"

"Oh, alright..." She was a tad frightened, since watching the cloud eat away at metal was pretty intimidating to her.

Sonic whistled at the cloud and shouted to it. "Yo guys!"

The sound of metal being eaten halted as the cloud cleared, revealing a group of six violet-colored Wisps. They appeared to be bodyless, with only an eyeless head and three tentacles, had the type of smile only seen on a jack-o-lantern during halloween, and appeared menacing. They all looked at Sonic and quickly flew towards him, making beastly sounds.

"Wassup, guys?" He greeted, holding out his hand.

Each Wisps slapped his hand with their tentacle and flew around him in circles.

"Wow. They're alot friendlier than they appear to be." Zelda said, watching the Wisps hover around him.

"Yeah. They're pretty grateful."

"For what, exactly?" She asked.

"Half a year back, Baldy was trapping this planet and a few others for his giant amusement park. He was using some kind of energy plant to infect the Wisps, but Tails and I stopped him. But..."

The Nega-Wisps stopped flying around Sonic and he patted one on the head.

"I was a little too late to help these few and a whole lot more. But they still look happy." He then talked to the Wisps. "You guys _are_ happy, aren't you?"

The group nodded, making beastly noises again.

"Good. Hey, can you dudes find Yacker and bring him here? I'd appreciate it."

They each nodded and flew towards the crowd around the constuction site.

"Sonic, who's Yacker?" Zelda asked.

"He's the white Wisp that told me and Tails that Eggman was building the amusement park."

The Nega-Wisps reached the crowd, and a few seconds later, the entire crowd were flying towards Zelda and Sonic.

Sonic couldn't help but laugh about how excited they were to see him again. "I guess they missed me, huh?"

"Yeah, it appears so." Zelda giggled.

The first one to reach them was Yacker, the white Wisp Sonic was looking for. He, like all other white Wisps, he was one-eyed with a blue tip on each tentacle. He grabbed Sonic's hand with two of the tentacles and quickle shook it, speaking a languege only his species knew.

"Uhhh..., nice to see you too, bud." He said, smiling.

Zelda smiled as she looked at the two.

"Oh, and I want you to meet my friend, ZeldaYacker looked at her and shook her hand and spoke his language again, greeting the Princess.

"Nice to meet you too, Yacker." She said, smiling also.

"So, what's going on here?" Sonic asked.

All Yacker could do to communicate with them was make hand gestures, using two tentacles as arms. As he started speaking his own language, he kept pointing at the large constuction site. Next, he pointed to the Nega-Wisps, who caught up with him along with the entire crowd of Wisps, and started punching the air.

"...Soooo..., you guys are trying to clean up this mess and the Negas are helping you by eating the construction site, and you _just_ started?" Sonic said.

Yacker, surprised and wide-eyed that Sonic instantly knew what he meant, slowly nodded.

"...How did you know what he was saying...?" Zelda asked, surprised also.

"Meh, I just guessed." Sonic answered, scratching his head. "Hey Yack, I need to ask you something."

Yacker looked at Sonic and nodded.

"Ya see, Zelda and I are apart of this fighting tournament and we wanted to come here to practice for a bit. Is it okay if you do it here?" He asked.

Yacker quickly nodded and flew back to the crowd.

"What's going on now, Sonic?" Zelda asked.

"I...don't know." Sonic answered, scratching his head.

All of the Wisps nodded simultaniously. A group of ten Wisps were gesturing Sonic and Zelda to follow them. Yacker gently pulled Zelda's hand and tilted his head towards the direction he wanted them to go.

"You want us to follow you, Yacker?" Sonic asked.

He nodded and quickly flew to the direction while a large group of Nega-Wisps flying ahead of him.

"Alright then." He said, grabbing Zelda's hand. "Come on, Princess."

She nodded. "Okay."

The two began running after Yacker, but for Sonic, it felt more like slow jogging. Yacker flew up high and waved to the two while the Nega-Wisp were under him.

"I guess we're almost there, Zelda." Sonic said, still jogging.

"Good."

When they reached the spot Yacker wanted them to be, the grass was neatly cut. The Nega-Wisp were eating away at the grass until the area was clear and was the size of a stadium.

"...Wooooooooow..." Sonic said, letting go of Zelda's hand.

"They're quite the eaters, aren't they...?" She said, obviously amazed.

"Yeah..."

Yacker and the Nega-Wisps all flew away a minute after finishing neatening the area for them. Sonic and Zelda waved at them, giving their thanks, and looked at each other.

"Are you ready, Sonic?"

"Yes I am, you're highness."

"Good. I'm sorry, but I'm not going easy on you." Zelda advised, gently patting his head.

"No sweat. I know can handle it." He said, laughing a bit.

"A little overconfident, are we?" She joked.

"Well, when YOU keep stopping an old scientist from trying to take over the world and kill a whole air fleet, then yeah, YOU'LL feel the same way."

Zelda laughed a bit louder. "You just might be right!" She calmed down a bit. "Let's not waste time now, okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

There was a sudden gust of wind that blew in Sonic's face, forcing him to close his eyes. The wind settled down seconds later. When Sonic opened his eyes, he saw Zelda far away from him, pulling an arrow out of her quiver.

_'I'm going to push you, Sonic, but it's because I care about you as a friend...'_

* * *

**How many times have I said "Wisps" in this chapter? Jesus! XD**

**I don't really have much to say about this chapter, except that Planet Wisp is from Sonic Colors, a game that people say is the best Sonic game in the past decade. I've played the heck out of it, and I gotta say, they're right. My girlfriend doesn't agree though and hates it, because people say it's better than Sonic Adventure 2, her favorite game... XD**

**And I'm probably not gonna update this story within the week, since I'm writing something VERY special for my girlfriend, since it's our first anniversary together. I'm pretty psyched about it, but I have a feeling it's not gonna be as awesome as what she's writing for me, since she's an awful lot better with love-filled poems than I am with a few of mine on Fictionpress.**

**Anyway, please review, and I TOLD you I would be quick as Hell with the updates! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros.**

* * *

Zelda stood far away from Sonic, with a Light Arrow ready to be launched directly towards him while the group of Wisps were watching from up in the sky.

Sonic was completely still. "So..., I guess we're starting now...?" He joked.

Zelda just gave a nod, ready to shoot the hedgehog and smiling at him. He Sonic was waiting for her to shoot the arrow, but then something else came to his mind. He could either wait for her to shoot the arrow, or try to surprise her and start running. He always thought she had fantastic aiming and thought she could hurt him either way.

"Well?" Zelda spoke. She was already anticipating his move also, hoping he would either attempt to run towards her or dodge the arrow if she shoots it.

"..." Sonic looked at the blue Emerald in his hand. _'I can't help but feel like I'm taking the easy way out by doing this.' _He though as the Emerald glew in his hand.

"I'm waiting, friend." She said, aiming for Sonic's forehead. "I've never seen you so still before until now." She blinked for only one second and Sonic was completely out of sight. "What?"

She lowered her bow and arrow and looked around, but couldn't find the hedgehog anywhere. "Where did he go...?"

"I'm right here, Princess."

Zelda turned around and saw Sonic standing in the exact same spot he was in before, holding her quiver filled with light arrows.

"I hope you don't mind me holding these, okay?" He said, pulling out an arrow and examining it. "You weren't going to give me time to get ready, so I thought it would be fair to take these off of your shoulders. Hehehe." He gently layed the quiver down beside his feet.

"..." Zelda closed her eyes and nodded, smiling again and dropping her bow and arrow. "Yes it is fair... Can I ask you something, Sonic?"

"Sure, go ahead." He answered, smiling at her.

"I noticed you've never enjoyed fighting a woman during your times in the tournament. You have a soft spot for every woman, don't you?" She said, walking up to him.

"Hehe. Well, not _every _woman. One almost killed me and I HAD to fight back." He answered.

She laughed a bit, still walking towards him. "I have a favor to ask of you."

"Yeah?" He said, looking at her.

She stopped, placing both hands on his shoulders. "Please, don't hold back, okay?"

"Umm... Well..." Sonic scratched the back of his head.

"Please?" She asked again.

"Well..., alright."

"Thank you." Zelda said.

A white light covered her body, forcing Sonic to close his eyes again. The light slowly faded, enabling Sonic to open his eyes again. He then saw Zelda's alter ego, Sheik. Her red right eye was the only visible part of her face, with the rest concealed by white cloth, and some blonde hair covering her left eye. She was now wearing a form-fitting blue jumpsuit with the red Sheikah eye on her chest.

Her voice was muffled, due to the cloths covering her face. "Are you ready _now_?"

Sonic nodded before Sheik tightened her grip on his shoulders.

"Um, Zelda, you can let-"

Sheik suddenly threw him into the air to the other side of the area. But Sonic reacted quickly as he fell down and landed on his feet. He looked forward and saw Sheik sprinting towards him.

"You tricky girl..."

She threw a punch to his face, but Sonic quickly stepped left and roundhouse kicked her in the back of the head. Sheik fell and slid on the grass after the blow. She quickly stood up and looked at Sonic, her smile hidden beneath the cloth. "There we go..." She whispered.

Sonic ran towards her, about to punch her with the hand the blue Emerald was in. Before the hit could land, Sheik quickly ducked and kicked his chin, actually lifting him up in the air a few feet. As Sonic was in the air, she grabbed his left leg and slammed him down on the ground, making Sonic yelp.

"Uggghhh..." He groaned, rubbing his head while still on the ground. He looked at Sheik walking towards him, her hands on her hips.

"I'm going to be pretty rough with you, Sonic." She said after sighing.

"Oh, really? I couldn't tell." Sonic said in a sarcastic tone, still lying on the ground.

"Here." Sheik said, offering her hand to help him up.

Sonic smiled and grabbed her hand, standing up. He suddenly swung Sheik a few times and let go, launching her high into the air. He jumped up towards her and struck her on the back with a spin dash. After the hit connected he grabbed her feet and threw her down to the ground. Sheik reacted quick enough and landed on her feet and looked up at Sonic diving towards her. Before Sonic could attempt tlo grab her, he saw her sprint back and he landed on his hands and feet.

He looked at her, panting a bit but also laughing. "Dang, Princess..." He continued panting for a few second. "If Peach was as tough as you, Bowser'd probably be bald by now."

He dashed towards her, but Sheik vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Dang it!"

He coughed, waving his hand to clear the smoke. He felt the blue Emerald get snatched out of his hand and knew Sheik took it. He cleared the smoke and saw Sheik, equipped with the quiver and ready to shoot an arrow at him.

"Too slow, Sonic!"

She shot the Light Arrow and it struck Sonic right in the middle of his chest. Sonic was pushed back because of the force of the arrow and fell to the ground on his back. He groaned loudly, clutching his chest with one hand, and was twitching a bit. He stopped groaning a minute later and was panting heavily, looking down at his chest and didn't see a mark our wound on the spot where he was shot.

"Wha...?" He said, still breathing heavily. He rolled over to his belly and struggled to stand up, stilll able to feel the pain in his body.

Sheik just stood and watched Sonic struggle to get to his feet. "Wow, he's as resistant as Ganon..." She could hear his heavy breathing. "But the arrow still seems like too much for him to take." She removed the quiver from her back, pulled out the blue Emerald she took from Sonic, and tossed the quiver and emerald aside along with her bow.

"Oh God..." He grunted, finally on his feet but still holding his chest. "What in the world...?"

"Can you still fight, Sonic?" Sheik asked.

"Y-yeah... I...I-I think I can..." Sonic said. But he fell down to one knee, still holding his chest.

Sheik grew slightly worried as she looked at the hedgehog. She walked up to him as she transformed into Zelda. "Sonic, are you alright?"

Sonic just nodded, but wasn't speaking, and fell to his other knee.

"Oh my..." She kneeled down in front of him and tried helping him back to his feet. "Sonic? Are you sure you're okay?"

"Uggghhh... Y-yeah, I'm good..." He whispered, his eyes half shut.

Yacker and a group of six Wisps flew to where Sonic and Zelda were and saw the two. They quickly flew towards them to see what was wrong and saw Sonic struggling to get up. Yacker looked at Zelda, a bit worried himself.

"He couldn't take it as well as I thought he would." She said, looking at Sonic as he closed his eyes. She then placed a hand on his chest to feel for his heartbeats. "He's alright, but he must be exhausted already."

Yacker sighed in relief along with the others as they gently layed Sonic down on his back.

Zelda sat down beside him and stroked one of his quills. "I really appreciate this, Sonic... You didn't even HAVE to do this now, but you still decided to for me..." She sighed as she continued to stroke his quill. "I shouldn't have been this rough with you, but I really want to help you stay here... Maybe you and I should head back to the Mansion after you're rested..."

* * *

**Sonic got his butt handed to him...because of a coin toss. But that doesn't mean I'm afraid to hurt a favorite character of mine as if I'm a Shadow fangirl who would always praise the f**k out of him. I let a coin toss determine which one would be the "loser" of this little fight. Also, just to let you 50 or more people know,the training is not done. I can't help but think that people are saying "This is the shortest f**kin fight ever" and I'm probably right about it. But training will continue. XD**

**And a few more things that aren't related to this fic at all... Super Smash Bros. 4... It WILL be developed after Kid Icarus: Uprising is completed, so development will most likely start by the beginning of next year. And there's a possibility of Capcom characters being in the game (WESKER!). I actually hope they're taking suggestions for any ideas people have for the game. My suggestion would be different costumes or skins for the characters. Wario was the ONLY one with an alternate costume in Brawl and I wish they could've done that for more characters. Example: Mario could have a costume to become Dr. Mario, or Samus could have the Zero Suit from Metroid Fusion. It can be done.**

**ANYWAY, back to my story.**

**My chapters may seem short to some of you, and I apologize for that. I just want to be able to constantly deliver chapters at a quick pace and be able to please you at least a little.**

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros.**

* * *

It was an after after Zelda had to stop their training due to Sonic becoming extremely exhausted. She laid beside him as Yacker and the group of Wisps hovered over them. She would occasionally place her hand on Sonic's chest to find his heartbeat, making sure he was alright.

"I'm so sorry, Sonic..."

She gently planted a kiss on his forehead and stroked his quills again as Yacker flew down towards them.

Sonic stirred a bit as he talked in his sleep. "Just let me finish this fight, Kirby... I'm soooo close to beating Shao Kahn... Zzzzzzz..."

Yacker couldn't help but laugh as Zelda simply giggled.

"Almost done, Pinky, just have to keep spamming him..." Sonic said in his sleep. He then grunted a bit and placed a hand on his chest.

Zelda's smile disappeared as she saw him still in pain. "Still...?"

Yacker sighed, looking at Sonic also as the rest of the group descended to them.

"I wish I know it would be this bad before thinking about it..." She then remembered. "Wait..." She quickly stood up and ran towards the spot where her bow and quiver and saw the blue Emerald she took away from Sonic grabbed it and ran back to him. She knelt down, put the Emerald into his hands and looked at him. "You can use this to help you, am I right?"

Sonic nodded as he clenched onto the Emerald placed it on his chest, making it glow bright enough to force Zelda and Yacker to close their eyes. The light faded seconds later as he was healed.

"Phew..." He sighed, slowly sitting up and looking at Zelda. "That hurt like a mother..."

"Sonic, I am SO sorry for doing that to you." She apologized.

Sonic shook his head, standing up and rubbing his chest with the hand and dropping the Emerald to the ground. "Don't worry about it."

"...What?" Zelda nearly yelled.

Yacker was confused also, scratching his head.

"I said don't worry about it, Princess." He repeated.

"But... I shot you with an arrow! How can I NOT worry?"

Yacker hovered down to the Chaos Emerald and toucheded it up, examining it and hitting it with a tentacle. "?"

"Because you didn't kill me. That's why." Sonic chuckled. "Besides, I've been hurt a LOT worse."

"But what if I-"

"Zelda." Sonic interrupted her and then grinned. "...Am I dead, beautiful?"

She blushed a bit after hearing him call her "beautiful" again. "Well, no... But-"

"Then everything's fine." Sonic said. "I'm alright, okay?"

"Um..., alright then..." Zelda sighed.

"Good."

Yacker struggled to lift up the Chaos Emerald with all three of his tentacles, but failed to.

Sonic easily picked up the Emerald and tossed it in his hand. "So, what now? Still wanna keep fighting or call it a day?"

"I think it's best to call it a day." She suggested.

"You sure?" Sonic asked.

She nodded. "Yes. I think I've pushed you enough already."

"Okay then." He said as he continued to toss the Emerald in his hand. He then looked up at the construction site, scratching his nose. "Hey Yacker?"

Yacker looked at Sonic.

"You and the others REALLY need help cleaning this up, huh?" He asked.

Yacker nodded along with the others.

"Alright. And have you gotten a lot done since then?"

All the Wisp shook their heads, bowing their heads.

"Hmmm..." Sonic looked at Zelda and grinned. "Since we're done, I'll take you back to the Mansion and stay here for a bit. I'm gonna help these guys clean up this whole place."

"Okay then. But...how long would that take...?" Zelda said, looking at the construction site also.

"Ehhhhhhh... I don't know. Probably...a few days, maybe a week or two... There are like more than five of those construction sites around, so yeah, it should probably take more than a week..." He confirmed as if it were a regular thing.

"But if there are more than one, shouldn't it take an awful lot longer than a week?" She asked.

"Meh, not really." He pointed to a Nega-Wisp flying above them. "The really neat thing about those guys and the rest is the they can get into my body and make me do some pretty cool-"

"Wait, did you just say they _go into your body_?" Zelda said. "That sounds..."

"Yeah, it sounds painful." Sonic interrupted. "But it doesn't at all. It feels pretty weird after they get inside, but other than that, it's cool."

"I see..." Zelda felt a tad uneasy after hearing what he said, but he didn't notice.

"Alright, let's get you back to the Mansion now." Sonic said as the Emerald glew in his hand.

She nodded. "Okay." She walked back to the spot where she dropped the bow and quiver full of arrows and grabbed them both.

Sonic looked at Yacker as he flew in front of him. "I'll be back and help you clean up, 'kay buddy?"

Yacker happily nodded and shook Sonic's hand. Zelda walked back up to him. Yacker grabbed and shook her hand also, speaking his language.

Zelda laughed as she looked at the little alien shake her hand. "Thank you for letting us stay!"

Yacker nodded again and flew towards the construction site along with the others, waving back at the two as he left. Sonic and Zelda waved back at them and looking at each other.

"Ready, Princess?" He asked.

She nodded and held his hand. "Yes."

The light coming from the Emerald grew bright enough to force Zelda to cover her eyes again. Just a few seconds later, the light faded. She opened her eyes and saw herself in front of the doors to the Mansion.

"Here we are." Sonic said, letting go of her hand and smiling at her.

She smiled back. "I'm sorry again for the-"

"Zelda, it's alright, really." He said, patting her shoulder and looking up at the sky. "It's probably later than I think it is right now." He looked back at her. "How about you get to bed while I get back to Yacker and help him clean up the place. How does that sound?"

"It's sounds alright, but don't you need the rest?"

"Nah, I'll be fine. Besides, I just took a little nap and I've been sleeping in for a few days now..."

_'...I wonder why...' _Zelda thought.

"I know you're the one who should be bossing me around, being a princess and all, but you should get to bed now." Sonic joked.

She smiled a bit and nodded. "Alright..." She hugged him and kissed his left, making him blush madly. "Thank you again for taking this time to fight me." She then let go and walked into the Mansion, waving at him before closing the door.

Sonic just stood there, placing two fingers on his cheek and smiled, closing his eyes. _'If I get a kiss just for fighting her, Mario deserves a LOT more than what he's getting.' _He laughed as he thought about it, and used Chaos Control to return to Planet Wisp to help rid the planet of the construction sites, and a few other things he didn't know about the planet.

* * *

**DAMMIT, I'M LATE! I actually planned to publish this chapter a week ago, but my girlfriend Sophie was in the hospital during the time and I just had to be there for her. AAAND I accidentally deleted this while I was halfway finished with it. And because of my memory, I forgot what I wrote, so I had to start fresh. My girlfriend and I also created a new account so we can upload all of our collaboration fics. We're gonna post a Mario and Sonic crossover fic in it soon and we'll be working on future chapters, so I might be a tad slower with updates for this fic and I'm sorry for that. I want to spend an awful lot more time doing things with Sophie and it'll actually do me a lot of good.**

**Thank you and please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros.**

* * *

Sonic appeared on Planet Wisp on top of a red metal pedestal near one of the construction sites. He looked at the massive stucture up and down and then let out a long whistle. "Dang... This thing is a lot bigger than it looks from a distance..." He looked around and then saw large groups of Wisps on different sections of the site. "I guess I should try and get at least half of this out of the way and head back to the Mansion, I guess. And I REALLY gotta stop talking to myself..."

He then let out a high-pitch whistle to a group of Wisps, catching their attention.

"HEY, COME HERE!" He shouted, waving at them.

The group obeyed and flew towards him. Different types of Wisps weren't introduced properly to Zelda. One type was the yellow and orange-striped Drill Wisp, one-eyed, cone-shaped Wisps with three little stubs. The other was the Cube Wisp, a blue, cube-shaped Wisp with three eyes in aligned and three cube-shaped stubs. The third was the Spike Wisp, a pink, spike-headed Wisp with only one eye and three tentacles. And the forth type in the group was the Void Wisp, a black and violet-colored, ball-shaped Wisp with the face of a jack-o-lantern.

"Yacker told you I was gonna help you all clean this up, right?" Sonic asked.

The group nodded.

"Good! Now..." Sonic clapped his hands together and looked up. "How about we get started from top to bottom, 'kay?"

The group nodded again and flew around the hedgehog. They then lifted their arms up, except for the Void Wisp who didn't have any arms, and picked him up.

"Whoa, guys, let me get up their on my own! Hehe!"

The Wisps laughed as they carried him to the top of the construction site. But Sonic didn't feel like he was being carried. He felt like he was levitating as he looked down at the crowd of Wisps below him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zelda walked to Crazy hand's room with a faint blush on her face. "Despite Sonic passing out during our time together, I enjoyed it more than I thought I would. I hope I can spend time with him again very soon... Was it really a good idea for me to give him a kiss though? It seems right, but at the same time..., sudden..." She knocked on the spirit's door and got a rather loud reply.

"Cooome iiiiiiiin!" He said in a high-pitched tone.

Zelda did so and was now in the Final Destination. She saw Crazy Hand, with his palm wide open and a black eye with a white pupil in the middle of his palm staring into the ball.

"Coooome ooooooooon..." He whispered, still waiting for Stranger to accept the invite. "...Seven days, sixty-seven hours, ninety-three minutes, and eighty-five seconds... That's how long I've been waiting..."

"Uhhmm... I-it hasn't even been an entire day yet. I came to you hours-"

"SEVEN DAYS, SIXTY-SEVEN HOURS, NINETY-THREE MINUTES, AND EIGHTY-FIVE MINUTES!" He shouted in a scratchy and high-pitched tone.

"Alright, alright!" Zelda yelled before rubbing her forehead. "Lord... Anyway, I came here to tell you that I'm not ready to meet this person yet."

"How coooome...?" Crazy whined with a child's voice as his evil eye became teary.

"Because, I want to know plenty more about Sonic." She answered.

"Then you could just come with me and-"

"On my own, Crazy Hand." Zelda interrupted him.

"We can go to my pa- Wait, what...?"

"I want to ease Sonic into telling me what's wrong on my own. If I can't do it within seven days, then we will go with your idea." She explained.

Crazy let out a long sigh and laid on his back as he gave the Princess a dull look with his one eye. "Fiiiiine..."

"Good." She walked up to the glowing ball and placed her hand on it. "I've been wondering... About Sonic's parents..."

"Yeah, what about them?" Crazy said, still on his back and looking at her.

"...The man is fairly kind... But at the same time, but acts like he's never been raised correctly ... Why do you think that is...?" Zelda asked.

"Hmmmm... Are you calling him a jerk with a heart of gold?"

She nodded.

"The reason why he might be like this is because-"

The ball finally stopped glowing, making Crazy jump and stare at the ball.

"...Get out..." He demanded.

"...Pardon-"

"I SAID GET THE HELL OUT!" He shouted, pushing the princess out of his room and shutting the door behind her. He then put his attention back to the now-black ball. "HE TOOOK IIIIIIIT! AAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Back on Planet Wisp, it had been nearly three hours and Sonic was still helping the race of aliens clean the mess the Doctor had left behind. A giant, purple atrocity was quickly hopping about the mess, eating and pulling in any nearby debris in its way. It appeared to be a large, purple, golden-eyed head with massive fangs that grew larger every few seconds. A group of Nega-Wisp were beside it, doing the exact same. The purple monster finally stopped and slowly broke apart, revealing it to be Sonic himself. As the purple smoke faded away, a Nega-Wisp popped out of Sonic's belly and floated above him.

Te hedgehog wasn't feeling very good after eating all the metal. He held his belly and felt as if he was ready to vommit. "Ugggghhh... Does Pac-Man feel like this at ALL...?"

He looked around and never noticed any of the things that were ahhead of him. It turns out there was a lot more machinery and more areas outside of the construction sites than he had expected. Saw blades, moving platforms, giant cogwheels and caterpillar-like robots were littered in these new areas that he and the creatures discovered.

"Aww man..."

The Wisps that were following him saw the large, dangerous factory and facepalmed. Yacker landed on Sonic's head and scratched his own head, wondering how long it would take to restore his home.

"I never saw any of this when I was here back then. Guess I didn't really look around hard enough." He rubbed his red, drowsy eyes and yawned, obviously tired. "Man..." He turned to the group of Wisps and sighed. "Sorry, but I'm gonna have to come by another time..."

The Wisps nodded as their heads hung low, a bit sad.

Sonic patted one of their heads and gave them a thumbs up. "Don't worry. I'll bring that girl you saw earlier and another friend so you can play with them, okay?"

They slowly picked their heads up and nodded, still a tad upset.

"Good." He raised his hand up and the Chaos Emerald appeared in his hands. "Bye, guys." He waved at the group.

The Wisps waved back as Sonic vanished in a bright, white light. They then looked back at the robots that were in the area. Needless to say, they were tired also. They headed back to their safe areas and decided to call it a night. As they floated away from the area, a small Pink Wisp heard growling. It quickly turned around, looking up and down and wondering what the noise was. As it looked, something caught it's eye; a metallic, purple tail before slithering into a vent. It wanted to know what it might be, but shrugged it off as a regular robot and floated back to its group.

* * *

**MY F*CKIN BROTHER DELETED MY CHPATER! AGAIN! XD**

**Sorry for taking so long. I've just been under a lot of stress. I'll try to update often again.**

**Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright, that took two days to write. Let's see if I can keep this up along with a short fic that I'm typing right now. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros, brah.**

* * *

Zelda was asleep in her room in as Sonic, who was awfully tired, lazily walked inside the Mansion. His footsteps could be heard and were quite noisy. Every step he took made creaking noises that could wake a sound sleeper. And that's just what he did. Zelda stirred as she heard the creaking and placed the pillow over her head, trying to block out the noise, but to no avail.

"What time is it...?" She growled, muffled under the pillow.

A few more seconds of creaking was the most she could take. She pulled the pillow away from her head and stood up, scratching her head. She opened her door and peaked her head out, looking to the left and right of the hallway. To her left, she could see Sonic walking to his room as if he were a zombie.

"Sonic...?"

The hedgehog stopped and looked at her with half-closed eyes. "Oh, hey, Princess..." He let out a long yawn and rubbed his eyes.

"Are you just now coming inside? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Uhhh... No, not really. I just..." He paused, moving his jaw slowly. He put a finger inside his mouth and pulled out a small piece of metal.

Zelda wasn't even sure how to react, but was wide-eyed. "Umm..."

"Meh..." He tossed the piece to the floor and continued. "I just really wanted to help them out with cleaning the place..."

I know you do, Sonic." She said, walking up to him. "But you don't want to tire yourself out a lot, do you?"

"But I just wanna get this done and over with..." He answered, rubbing his eyes again and spitting out another small piece of metal.

"You don't have to do it all by yourself though."

"Trust me, you and the other guys REALLY don't need to be bother with it. It's Baldy's mess, so I clean it up. It's pretty much my full time job..." His eyes closed and he lowered his head, dozing off.

Zelda raised his chin up with her hand, making him look at her. "I would be happy to help you in any way to make it easier for you, Sonic." She ruffled the quills on his head, getting a smile from him. She smiled back and held his hand. "Let me help you to your room, okay? You look like you'll fall any second now."

"Hehehe... Thanks." He rubbed his eyes again as he and Zelda walked to his room.

"And Sonic?"

Sonic looked at her with drowsy eyes. "Yeah...?"

"Whenever you're feeling well and have the time, can we talk for a bit?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure. What about?"

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to spend time with you aside from just fighting. I'd really enjoy it."

Sonic smiled, blushing a bit as he closed his eyes. "I'd like that too, Zelda. I really would..."

"Great."

Zelda and Sonic made it to his room, with the latter nearly asleep. She helped him walk to the bed. Sonic fell down onto the bed like a drunk and slowly rolled to his side, making the Princess giggle.

"Goodnight, Sonic." She whispered, stroking his quills.

"Goodnight, Zelda." He whispered back, closing his eyes and drifting to sleep. "You're an awesome friend..."

"You're a fantastic friend too, Sonic..." She gently patted his head and stood up. "Now get some sleep, okay?"

"...Oh..., I... Zzzzzzz..." Sonic quietly snored as he rolled to his belly.

"Hmhmhm... Silly boy..."

Zelda was about to walk out of the room until something caught her eye that she had never seen before. She walked to his wooden drawer beside his bed and saw a piece of crystal with a piece of string attached. It was carved into the shape of a simple music note.

"Hmmm... "

She picked up the small crystal and examined it, running a thumb over the rugged crystal.

_'I've never seen Sonic with this before... With a string attached to this, it's obvious that he would wear this around his neck... Is this what the twins were talking about...?'_ She gently placed the necklace back down onto the drawer, looking back at Sonic. _'I'll ask him about it tomorrow...'_ She slowly walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Planet Wisp, the night sky was silver as a large portion of the aliens were asleep in one massive area. A number of groups were asleep in circles while others were asleep in the treetops or in the construction site near the area. They all looked so adorable as they slept, wiggling around to get comfortable. Some were close to being on top of the other, but still seemed peaceful.

In the construction site, a few Nega-Wisp were still awake, quietly eating the remains of Eggman's robots that were near. They wondered how long all of the 'food' would last them; either weeks, months, or possibly a year. One little muncher was wandering deep inside the construction site all by itself, looking for more robots to eat, wearing a blank expression. It continued to look for robots until it her a screeching sound. It covered its ears, frowning and looking around to see where the sound might have come from. It didn't spot a single moving thing. It hovered around, looking through open crack and cents until it spotted the same metallic, purple tail before disappearing in a split second.

A smile instantly appeared on its face and flew inside the vent, becoming a cute and vicious predator. It was easy for it to move inside the vents, as they were pretty large for even fat men like Wario or Dedede to fit in. It could see the metal tail and began drooling black saliva with its black tongue hanging out. It's reached its tentacles out to the tail, dying to eat the entire robot. It successfully grabbed the tip of the tail before they both reached the end of the vent and popped out. The Wisp was about to take a huge bite out of the tail... But then it saw who the tail belonged to, its smile then becoming a frown...

It was a large, four-legged robot hound, with holes on the sides of its large jet black body, three sharp-clawed toes on each foot, glowing white eyes, a set of purple fangs, and a long, thick tail with a red light on the tip of its tail and the poor Wisp still hanging on. The Nega-Hound lifted up its tail to its face, looking at the Wisp with its creepy eyes. Steam blew out of its nostrils and growled at the Wisp, scaring the poor alien.

It leg go of the robot's tail and tried to fly away as fast as it could, not looking back. But it was being pulled towards the robot. It looked back and saw that the hound's mouth was wide open and acting as a vacuum, trying to inhale. It tried crying for help while trying to pull free, but its cries fell on deaf ears. The robot pulled in scraps of metal as it continued to inhale, and eventually, the Wisp. It caught the alien in its mouth and snapped his jaws shut. Seconds later, the Wisp could be seen in a glass tube popping out of the robot's side, trying to punch its way out.

The robot then ran back into the vents and out of the other end, able to see the sky. It ran up one pedestal leading up to the sky and landed on the top, easily keeping its balance. It looked down at all of the other Wisps sleeping, making a snicker that sounded an awful lot like screeching metal. Its focus wasn't trying to take every single Wisps, as it was impossible for it to do so. ITs goal was the one Eggman assigned it the moment it was built: kill Sonic and any friend of his.

* * *

**This is probably where I REALLY start to enjoy writing the fic, not to say that I don't already love writing this for anyone that actually likes this.**

**I have a Christmas fic planned and I really wanna try and quickly type that and update this story as soon as possible. It involves the Tails Doll and its curse... 'Nuff said right there... XD**

**I also created another account that's called 'Sigzix and Friends'. It's gonna be used only for fics that I have done with an author. I might ask one of you to cooperate with me on a fic or poem, as I'd like to really spend some time with anyone on my Favorites list. Which reminds me...**

**TWILIGHT OKAMI, IF YOU READ THIS, ENABLE YOU PRIVATE MESSAGING SO WE CAN GET TO WORK ON THAT ONE-SHOT WE WERE PLANNING. DON'T TELL ME YOU FORGOT. XD**

**Please review. I really wanna know what you think. Thank you. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Jesus**,** I am awful with updating, huh?**

**I'm sorry... VERY sorry... VEEEERY sorry... I thought I would make it up to the 13 readers by making this chapter twice the length of a regular chapter. But I think this chapter doesn't really have much going on that would interest anyone, but I'll let you be the judge of it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros.**

* * *

Zelda had taken her friend Sonic to his bed to let him sleep. It had been over eight hours since. Exhausted, needless to say, after the hours of work he had put in to helping the Wisps restore their planet to its pure, nature-filled beauty, he was dreading the next time he would go back after finding areas and sites he had never even touched before. But in the end of the day, he felt great for providing help to his little friends. The hedgehog was wrapped around his bed sheets, snoring and stirring. As the sunlight coming through his window hit his face, he grumbled and turned to his back on the sunlight.

"Nggh..." He waved his hand at the window as if he were trying to shoo away the light.. "Dang sun... Ju-just go...away... Zzzzz..." He closed his eyes and quickly fell back to sleep, until...

"YEEEEEEES!"

"Gah!" He jumped and fell off his bed and onto the wooden floor face first. "Agh...!"

"FIIIINALLYYYY!" Crazy shouted from his room, scaring everyone inside the mansion.

"...Might as well get up now... Ugh..." Sonic mumbled and stood up, rubbing his nose. He slipped on his shoes before walking out of the room, still grunting and mumbling as if he was triple his age.

"IIII GOOOOT ETNAAA! WOOOOOO!" The hand shrieked.

With bags under his eyes, Sonic growled and lazily walked to Crazy's door, plugging a finger in each of his ears.

In the Final Destination, Crazy continued celebrating such a minor thing. He was still looking for new competitors for his tournament, his eye being glued to the glowing ball for ten hours straight. As he celebrated, he didn't notice the door fly off of the platform and down into the deep abyss he was floating over. He halted his shouting and looked down at two door hinges that shouldn't be on the floor and then at the hedgehog. "...Knock, please?" He snapped his fingers and a brand new door replaced the one that had just broken.

Sonic groaned...again. "Do you know what I had to put up with last night...?"

"Weeeell... After smelling Z yesterday, you took her to the Wisps' planet?" Crazy calmly replied.

"Yeah... Zelda and I were- Wait..." Sonic yawned loudly before speaking again. "How did you know that we went there...?"

"She was reeking of the grass from there." He sighed as he rolled onto his back, looking up at the black sky with his giant eye in his palm. "Man... I used to hang out around there a lot, rolling in the grass and...eating it a bit. It taste like...mint leaves a little... Either that or just weeds..."

"...'Kay...?" He couldn't help but stare at the eye. It was somehow...mesmerizing to him. "Well, just...keep it down, alright?" Sonic asked before walking out through the door.

"'Kay. Can't really tell me what to do, but 'kaaaay." Crazy whispered. Before Sonic closed the door, Crazy suddenly realized one thing and hissed! "Ooh! Wait!"

Sonic peeked through the door again, looking at the hand.

"Zelda came to me about helping you stay in the tournament." He whispered.

"She did?"

"Yep. I'm gonna set you up with a few tests to decide whether or not you can stay. I'm giving you two months to get ready. There's no need to tell you that you'll be flicked back to Mobius if you screw up, huh?"

"Gee, thanks..." Sonic said sarcastically, frowning at him before closing the door.

"WAIT!" Crazy hissed.

Sonic opened the door again. "What, what!"

"...I should tell you that she REAAAALLY wants you to stay, and..."

"I know she wants me to stay here. She wouldn't be trying to help me for nothing." Sonic interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah, but... How...determined did she act when she was with you?" Crazy asked.

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "She just acted normal..." A tint of red crept onto his cheeks as he remembered one small thing that happened last night, but he covered his mouth, pretending to wipe his nose, trying to make the blush unnoticeable. "...Except when she gave me a kiss last night..."

"...Wh-wha-wha...?" Crazy stuttered, his eye disturbingly widening. "...WHA...?"

"She...gave me a...kiss on the head..." Sonic mumbled, turning away as his face became a brighter shade red. "I-I don't even NEED to tell you that I'm surprised, huh...?"

"...Is it weird that I'm...NOT shocked?"

Sonic looked at Crazy Hand in disbelief. "Yeah...! Yeah it IS weird...!" He then rubbed his temples. "WHY do you think this isn't weird?"

"...Well... I...kiiinda think she likes you... And by looking at your face, I'm guessing you like her too...?"

Sonic instantly shook his head, waving his hands. His face was beet-red now. "No! No, no, NO! I like her as a friend, yeah, but that's all! Nothin' more or less!"

"...Are you suuuure?" Crazy asked.

"Yes!" Sonic answered.

"But I heard you call her 'Beautiful' yesterday."

"It was just a compliment! And how did you hear?" Sonic hissed at the hand.

"I just heard, that's all." Crazy answered.

"But you're in a..." Sonic stopped his sentence and simply sighed, running his head again. "...I'm just gonna go."

"Alright... Are you SURE you don't like-" Before he could finish his question, Sonic closed the door, refusing to continue the little conversation. "Hmm... Cranky..." He turned back to his glowing ball, staring at it. "Now, time to get Megaman and save him from his...abuser..."

* * *

Zelda sat on her bed inside her room, silently reading a book of poems. As she continued to read, she could hear a voice accompanied by footsteps. She instantly recognized the voice and grinned. "Hm. I expected him to be asleep much longer." She said to herself, flipping a page in her book.

Sonic yawned again as he walked his way out of the mansion. "I might be kicked out of the next tournament..., I'm trying to help clean a planet..., and I still can't shake these thoughts out of my head..."

"...?" Zelda paused and set the book down beside her, hearing what the hedgehog was saying as he walked by her room. She stood up and walked out, watching Sonic walk away. 'He sure talks to himself a lot.'

"What to do first...?" He groaned, rubbing his head. "Should I clear my head first, or- Ow...!" He then felt one of his thick quills being pulled, preventing him from walking any further.

"And what do you think you're doing, Sonic?" Zelda asked, standing behind the hedgehog and gripping one of his quills. "You really should be resting more instead of going back right now."

He sighed, trying to pull his head away. "Thanks, but no thanks, Zelda. You know I gotta help with- Ah!"

The princess squeezed his quill tighter. "NO, Sonic."

"Why not?" Sonic asked, moaning while continuing to try and break free.

"I feel as though you'll push yourself too hard if you keep this up, at the pace you likely plan on doing it. Why not relax for a while?" She asked, keeping her grip tight and pulling him inside her room.

"I'll be fine, I've done worse." He retorted, still trying to break free of her surprisingly strong grip. "Can you PLEASE just let me go?"

Zelda sighed deeply, pulling him closer. "Do you even have a reason for going off in such a hurry, Sonic?"

"Well, not really, but-" He was cut off by the princess.

"But what? Why not make time for your other friends?" She squeezed tighter onto his quill and gave a quick tug, making him groan a bit in pain.

"Ow, ow, owowow...!" Sonic winced. He gave less of an effort to break free, believing he'd rip the quill from his head.

"I'll let only if you stay for at least two hours." Zelda offered.

"But- Ow!" Sonic yelped, feeling the grip on his quill becoming tighter. A tear could be seen forming in his eye. "A-alright, alright! J-just let go before you tear it!"

Zelda silently laughed as she let go of the quill. "Thank you."

"Yeah, you're welcome." Sonic replied in a sarcastic tone, rubbing the sore quill.

"Just take this time to relax, alright? It could do you a lot of good." She advised, sitting down on her bed.

The hedgehog sighed again and turned to her. "Fiiine... You know, I thought you'd be a lot more eager about fighting me."

Zelda giggled at what he'd said. "Oh, Sonic, I may be happy to help, but you should know that I'm far from barbaric."

"I never said you WERE." Sonic chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "It's just that it seems like you really want to fight with me."

"Yes, I really do." The princess nodded. "But that doesn't mean I would rush you." She assured, smiling at him. "Always put your friends first, Sonic."

The hedgehog nodded slowly. "Speaking of putting friends first, thanks for helping me try and stay in this." He returned the smile.

"It's a pleasure, my friend." She placed a hand on his head, ruffling his quills. "Anything to keep a friend here."

"Hmhmhm..." He closed his eyes slowly, admittedly enjoying Zelda play with his quills like this. "Remind me to repay you in some way, 'kay?"

"There's no need to, Sonic." Zelda denied, still playing with her friend's quills. "Keeping you here is reward enough."

Sonic began humming to himself rather loudly, getting him a confused look from the princess. "What do you say? I don't think I heard you." He joked, grinning as he did. "You want me to buy you something? Sure thing."

Zelda laughed, nudging him on the shoulder. "Stop it!"

"Huh? You want me to take you somewhere instead? Alright." Sonic continued his joke, laughing along with her. The two's laughter faded in seconds and he spoke again. "Hey Zelda?"

"Yes?"

"Just a moment ago, I was talking to Crazy, and he said that he was going to set up a few tests for me."

Zelda's smile grew a bit. "Excellent."

"He didn't say what kind they were, but I have two months to get ready." Sonic added.

"I think that's plenty of time to get ready." Zelda said. "In fact, I have a little plan thought out. Mind if I tell you about it, Sonic?"

"Not at all, beautiful. Shoot." Sonic said, laying back on his elbows.

Zelda felt her cheeks getting warm again, just by hearing her friend call her 'beautiful' again. Luckily for her, Sonic couldn't see her face very well from the angle he was in. "Well, I know how much you want to help your friends' planet, and it's very thoughtful, but I wouldn't want to get in your way. But I also need your time to help you prepare. What to prepare for, I'm not sure."

"Mm-hmm. So you're gonna make some kinda schedule for what I do over the two months?" Sonic guessed.

"Yes." Zelda nodded.

"Sounds cool. What's the schedule gonna be?"

"First, you're going to relax as you start your day. Second, you and I will help your friends. Third, you will relax again and spend time with the children. And finally, we'll train together." Zelda explained.

"Why are we gonna train at the end of the day?"

"Because..." She turned to Sonic after her blush faded, smiling.

"Becaaaause...?"

"By the time I'm finished with you in our sessions, you'll be too tired to do anything else." Zelda giggled.

"...What does _that _mean...?" Sonic said, smirking and sitting up again.

"What I mean is that I plan on pushing you _harder_ than I did yesterday." Zelda confirmed, looking down at him.

"Oh yeah?" Sonic continued to smirk at her.

"Yes." Zelda said, poking his head. "Hopefully _you_can step it up this time?" She poked his head and stood up. "Sonic?"

"Yeah?" He stood up from the bed also.

"Instead of relaxing here for now, could we go to the planet right now and relax? It just seems like a more peaceful place to me."

Sonic nodded. "Sure." From his back, he randomly pulled out a red Chaos Emerald and held his free hand out to her.

"Thank you." Zelda said, grabbing his hand and firmly squeezing it.

"No prob, Princess." He said as he clenched the emerald, causing it to glow. In a split second, they both vanished in a white light.

* * *

Meanwhile, deep inside one of the construction sites due to be torn down, more Wisps were being held against their will by the robotic hound that snatched one of the Nega-Wisp. The machine was attacking any alien that came inside the site who were wondering where their friend may have went. But now, it was sitting still as its body glowed a hot pink color. Inside one glass tube sticking out of its left side was the Nega-Wisp, who gave up trying to break free, and on the tube in its right side was a Spike Wisp, who appeared to be angrier than usual while rapidly punching the glass with its tentacles. After capturing the Wisp only moments ago, it had undergone a noticeable change. Its spine and tail became more spiked, along with its head.

"GRRR! RAAARARARAAAARARARAAAAA!" The Nega-Wisp suddenly snapped, shrieking and head butting the glass.

The hound quickly responded by shaking its body wildly, also shaking up the two Wisps and silencing them. It stopped shaking once it believed it had heard something that wasn't a Wisp's voice. It quickly climbed up to the highest pole of the construction site and looked down around the area.

"He asked you how determined I seemed?"

The hound quickly stared at the direction the voice came from.

"Yeah. Kinda weird to ask, don't you think?"

It had found its target. Sonic and Zelda were laying down, relaxing and speaking to each other about his little conversation with Crazy Hand. Snarling, it dived down inside the depths of the construction site from the pole. It believed it would be foolish to attack them right away. Instead, it would stay hidden inside the construction site, hoping to catch another Wisp or two before striking.

* * *

**Well, here you go, people. Once again, I'm sorry for taking so long with this. School, family, personal stuff, etcetera.**

**There is one thing that really worries me. If I keep on being pulled away from writing the stories I want in favor of school and the personal problems, I might not be able to put in work for my Apocalypse trilogy by myself. So, if anyone would be interested in helping me write the first story for the trilogy, unless you're working on a story of your own already, you could just send me a PM. I would actually REALLY appreciate it if I had the support.**

**Thank you and please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

***siiiiiigh***

**I...I've got no good reason for why I haven't this damn fic for nearly a year and a half. I do have a reason, but it's not a good one.**

**...I had gotten...sick of writing Sonic-focused stories at the time... *GASP***

**It's not that I'm sick of the character. I just didn't want to be seen as that guy who wrote nothing BUT Sonic-focused stories and actually wanted to write more stories focused on other characters. There's more Author's note at the bottom of the page.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros.**

* * *

It had been a while since Sonic and Zelda had relaxed on the Wisps' home planet. The time had passed and the princess had allowed her friend to help the Wisps continue to rid of his nemesis' steel remains. As she watched from a safe distance while holding on to Sonic's Chaos Emerald, she saw a hulking, purple head ferociously zipping through another construction site, devouring the steel and pulling in any loose pieces as if it were a black hole.

"Well, now I know where the metal in his mouth came from..." She mumbled.

Sonic The Demonic Pac-Man hopped In all directions, continuously chomping away at the steel, along with a swarm of Nega-Wisp. As he ate more and more, he grew larger in size, gaining larger fangs and larger glowing eyes. In half an hour, it was tenth the size of the construction site. The Wisps watching were excited to see progress being made at this pace. The giant monstrosity then stopped eating, still hopping uncontrollably in place, and began to shrink slowly, fading as it began to emanate black smoke from the mouth.

'Is this normal for him...?' Zelda thought. She stood on her feet and walked towards the smoke plume. A moment later, enough smoke cleared so she could see what was ahead. Sonic was found sitting down on the steel floor, pulling pieces of metal from his teeth.

"Ow... Ow... Ow, ow...!" Sonic repeatedly hissed, using a bare hand to pick the metal from between his tiny fangs. "Man, I need to chew better..."

Zelda smiled and knelt down to him. "There shouldn't be reason to woe over this, Sonic, especially after learning about your past adventures."

"Yeah, I know, it's just annoying." Sonic replied, still using his claws as toothpicks.

Suddenly, Yacker, the white Wisp with a single blue curl on his head, flew front of Zelda, with a worried look in his eye.

"Hm? What's up?" Sonic question, able to read his expression.

The Wisp spoke his language while moving his two tentacles in all sorts of direction. As he spoke, the Wisps around the trio were mumbling to each other with the same expression.

Zelda took notice of their faces and spoke. "What's wrong?"

"Hmm... I think they're saying..." Sonic thought for a moment before speaking again. "A few of your friends went inside one of the sites and haven't come out at all since last night?"

The Wisps and Zelda all looked at each other, surprised he had even guessed perfectly in his first try, but the Wisps nodded.

"Dang. Do you know which site?" Sonic asked.

Yacker nodded and pointed behind him to the site the hedgehog and princess had arrived near.

"Alrighty, let's go check it out." Sonic ordered, standing up and grabbing Zelda's hand. The two walked together to the direction Yacker pointed to, as he and a large group of Wisps followed. Yacker hovered in-between Sonic and Zelda and began speaking and waving his arms again.

"I'm sure it's nothing, bud. Maybe they just wanted to sleep in there?" Sonic guessed. "When we find them, you'll see there's nothin' to worry about, okay?"

Yacker nodded and laid on Sonic's head, putting his tentacles behind his head.

"Hmm... Something doesn't feel right..." Zelda said.

"Hm?" Sonic and Yacker looked at her as they walked. "What is it?"

"I can't put my finger on it, but..."

Suddenly, a high-pitched squeal could be heard, coming from the direction of where they were headed.

"!" Yacker instantly flew from Sonic's head and towards the construction site, along with the rest of the Wisps that had followed. Sonic and Zelda looked at each other and began running after them. The squeal was the followed by a ear-splitting howl, forcing the Wisps to halt.

"Oh man...!" Sonic hastily scooped Zelda off her feet and ran faster towards the cries. "This DOES sound serious."

"What could it be though?" Zelda asked, wrapping an arm around Sonic's neck to keep from falling as he ran.

"I dunno. That last scream wasn't from any of the guys. I just know it." He stopped near an opening of the colossal hunk of metal and placed Zelda gently on the grass. "Stay here, alright?"

"Okay," she nodded.

Sonic looked up to the group of Wisps that were merely floating above. "Can you guys keep the girl company for me?"

The group nodded slowly descended down to the princess, gathering around her.

Sonic gave the group and Zelda a thumbs up before jogging inside the construction site. As he walked deeper inside, it slowly became darker, several small dots of red and yellow lights blinking on and off. As he walked, low growls and whimpering could be heard, worrying Sonic more. The various pipes and inactive buzz saws were becoming a problem also, causing the hedgehog to be more cautious with maneuvering through the construction site.

"Man, am I glad I didn't let the guys come in here," he mumbled.

What felt like an hour to the hedgehog had passed until his path became less narrow, but with broken pipes and scraps of metal and robots laid on the ground.

"Wow, these guys must be as sloppy as Kirby with cake," he chuckled to himself.

"Grrrrrrr...!"

Sonic's smile vanished after hearing the growling. He stopped walking and became silent, listening to the growl. It didn't sound anything like the Nega-Wisps' growls and sounded robotic in his ears. He frowned and continued walking until he reached a much wider opening, several pieces of junk scattered.

"Guys...?"

He looked up, barely able to see the sky, seeing nothing but the ruins of the area he was inside.

Meanwhile, the Hylian and a group of Wisps were a fair distance away from the clutter of machinery that the Mobian was currently inside of. She was sitting on the grass, twirling Yacker curl of hair with her finger as the little alien sat on her lap.

"Such cute little creatures, you all are," she whispered, causing Yacker to look down in an attempt to hide his blush from his friends.

"...?" A Cyan Wisp looked at Zelda while pointing towards the red construction site.

"I'm positive your friends are fine. They might've just gotten lost in this mess and are a little frightened. Okay?" Zelda assured.

The Cyan Wisp slowly nodded while staring at the site. A Rocket Wisp then nudged Zelda on her head, getting her attention.

"Yes?"

The Rocket Wisp turned the tip of its head to the sky, averting its eye to the direction it was pointing towards.

Zelda looked towards the same direction and could see something at the very top of the site. "...Hm...?"

The other Wisps looked up as well. All that could be seen was a silhouette that moved every few seconds.

"What is that...?" The princess looked down at Yacker. "Is whatever that is up there common?"

Yacker slowly shook his head, seeming worried. "..."

"Really...?" Zelda and the aliens continued to stare at the unidentifiable figure a while longer before an intense red light could be seen coming from the figure. A few of the Nega Wisps could be heard murmuring as the princess released Yacker and stood up.

Meanwhile, Sonic was still inside the site, scanning every possible area for the Wisps. "C'mon, guys, stop playing around and come here!" he called, appearing to be slightly irritated. "If you're the same guys that were givin' me a hard time back then, what's the problem you have with-"

The hedgehog stopped speaking as he heard what seemed to be pieces of metal screeching or colliding against each other.

Sonic just shrugged it off. "Guess the guys have been eating away at this-"

"SONIC!"

"Wha? Zelda?!" Sonic hurriedly Spin Dashed through the metal of the site and got outside, seeing Wisps flying up into the air frantically. When he looked ahead, he saw Sheik being attacked by a robotic, metallic-purple beast.

The hound was on top of her, desperately trying to maul her face. Sheik held the machine's jaws wide open, ignoring the steel fangs piercing her palms. Unfortunately, the machine suddenly snapped its jaws shut, crushing her hands.

"AGH!" she groaned loudly.

Before the robotic hound could do anymore damage to the princess, it yelped as it was tackled hard in its side by Sonic's Spin Dash, knocking it far away from the hedgehog and Sheik and into mint-green shrubs. Once the machine couldn't be seen, the Wisps became at ease and descended to the hedgehog an princess.

Sheik got on one knee, clenching her hands together and growling in pain. "S-Sonic..."

The hedgehog knelt down beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Let me see," he demanded.

She obeyed, opening her hands shakily, revealing the torn skin on her bloody palms while holding back a groan. Sonic looked away for a few seconds, unfamiliar with any gruesome image like this done to anyone besides a monster from the past.

"Ugh..." Sonic took a few deep breaths before a Chaos Emerald appeared in his right hand. He held it out to Sheik. "Hold onto this for me, alright...?"

She nodded, carefully gripping the emerald and wincing as her wounds made contact with the glowing stone. Yacker hovered towards Sonic and poked his ear, getting his attention. The Wisp then pointed towards the shrubs where the machine had been knocked into. Sonic nodded and looked back at Sheik.

"Now, let it do its magic while I get rod of whatever that was, 'Kay?"

Sheik nodded. "Okay..."

Sonic nodded back and gently patted her shoulder before standing up. He jogged towards the shrubs where the machine was. 'Looks like I missed out on a pretty big one before leaving this place.'

* * *

**Anyway, as I was saying, I just wanted to experiment with other characters that are available in this category.**

**I actually felt really great when I wrote Melting Heart knowing that I had apparently done such a great job with the characterization of Meta Knight and Kirby to MessengerOfDreams when he mentioned it in the AN of his story Salvation. Go to his profile, find that story, and READ IT... 'Kay?**

**I'm already in the works on the next chapter of this fic along with a few new stories. In at most an hour after I have this chapter published, I'm gonna update my stories list to show the HUGE amount of fics I want to write, so please look out for those.**

**Anyways, sorry for- ...No, sorry isn't even enough... XD**

**Please review.**


End file.
